tana_mongeaufandomcom-20200213-history
Roast Yourself Challenge (Diss Track)
Tana's Roast Yourself diss track was uploaded on December 31, 2016. Lyrics Listen Tana Mongeau, I don't fuck with you All you do is click-bait, just to get some views Your storytimes are fake, but not as fake as you In order to blow up, I wonder who you blew You're verified on Twitter, and on Instagram But your numbers falling down, so I made a diagram You got rhinoplasty, and said that it was medical You didn't fool anyone, 'cause you're not fucking credible Your nose job sucks, it looks just like a spoon I can't even tell, Squidward Tentacles or you? Everyone has said it, Jenna Marbles wannabe But only one of you has a master's degree This will get no views, 'cause your flow is dumb Check your SocialBlade, you'll never be Ricegum I don't mean to hurt you, but you're a nobody You couldn't even get a Teen Choice nominee Someone called you funny, it's obvious they lied You look just like that Barbie Shane Dawson deep-fried We all know you're forty, you ain't fuckin' eighteen If you stopped buying subs, you could buy some wrinkle cream You lie about your age, and graduating school You only ever passed if you blew the principal Your lashes look like spiders and it isn't Halloween But with no makeup on, you make everybody scream And shut the fuck up, no one wants a Bleach & Tone Why don't you just drink some bleach so you can die alone? I'm only spittin' truth, I don't mean to deprecate But Freelee wasn't lyin' when she said you gained weight Fuck your Periscope, I will never give you hearts You'll do anything on YouNow for a couple thousand bars You say YouTube famous, I think that's a stretch You still ride in Ubers even though you said they're sketch Don't even get me started, Kylie Jenner copycat You bought the same bag, and that fucking dog rat You only get collabs, 'cause they feel bad for you You paid a million people to subscribe, like, and view You ride in lots of Ubers but you're going nowhere Please fix your crooked teeth, Tana, you need dental care All raves are 18+, how'd you even get in? Everybody knows that you were sucking mad dicks Your hair is fucking yellow, it couldn't be more dead It looks like someone superglued string cheese to your head I could go on all day with the Michael Jackson jokes You looked just like him, before you fixed your nose Shane Dawson made fun of you, so did PewDiePie AyyDubs and Onision made you fucking cry You're an unemployed bitch, and blowjobs don't count I don't know what's smaller, your ass or bank account And your tits are flatter than a flat tree stump If you ran for president, I'd have to vote for Trump Are you Gandalf the White or Debbie Thornberry's twin? Don't hope for a Streamy, 'cause you won't fucking win You only get them views when your tits debut You have a vlog channel? I had no clue I beg you, please stop talking - or yelling, should I say? Your voice sounds as if you smoke a pack a day Isabella and Jordan are your only friends You bribed Isabella, Jordan takes ten percent If you're watching this rap, you might disagree I hate Tana Mongeau, she's not my cup of tea I need to make my point, my feelings overall I'm so sick of Tana, she's a washed up fuck doll My last lines are this - you should unsubscribe Because the truth is, Tana ran out of storytimes Category:Songs Category:Videos